Halcyon
by NilliaWafersP
Summary: A father-daughter duo is sent to Cybertron many years before the Civil War between the Autobots and Decepticons. Separated and alone the two wiggle their way into Cybertronian society to attempt find the cause of the war and stop it while finding each other in the process, because two minds work better than one. Disclaimer I do not own Transformers. EDITED/REWRITTEN
1. Prelude

**Hello everybody Nillia here!**

 **I just wanted to let y'all know that I'm spending time on this story and that I've edited it. The first few chapters will be short (sorry) but they will get longer as time goes on. This story is taking place in Golden Age Cybertronian which I decided is going to be a mix of everything. Then it transitions into a sort of G1 and Prime verse during the war and the aftermath will be comic based, more specifically More Than Meets the Eye (IDW)/Lost Light Crew verse. And because I am a sappy, lonely woman there will be an OC-Cannon character paring, maybe more than one y'all have to see. The pairing won't be obvious at first but you can defiantly tell as time goes on.**

 **Love y'all,**

 **Nillia Out!**

* * *

Petra stares at the ground counting every dark streak on the linoleum flooring to pass time. This is the fourth time she's been called to the office in the last few days, for what she doesn't know. They called her father and the man came to the school slightly alarmed by the call expecting for his oldest daughter to have gotten in a fight with another student. He was wrong; the school was asking for him to remove Petra from the school because they cannot handle a child with her disabilities. What disabilities? She is a perfectly normal child who inherited her mother's sarcastic and blunt personality as well as his looks.

"Come on Ra, you're coming home."

Petra looks up at her father in shock yellow brown eyes meeting older yellow brown eyes. The young sophomore springs from her seat and trails behind her father slightly confused. They reach her father's truck when he asks why the office called him.

"What happened for the teacher to buzz the office and for them to call me?"

Petra shrinks in on herself, quite embarrassed by the events of today. "In politics class they asked if you can change something, anything what would you change."

"What did you say?" He inquires as they pull out of the school property and onto the highway.

Petra looks her father in the eyes and replies in the same eerie calm she had when she first answered the question. "I would go back in time to Cybertron and attempt to stop the civil war and if I cannot then I will try and help the innocents caught up in it escape."

Tyler ruffles his daughter's hair and turns his attention back to the road.

"Don'tcha think two people are better than one?"

Her expression brightens as she looks at her father.

"You'd help me?!"

Tyler laughs at his daughter shock.

"Yea I'd help ya, yer not the only one who likes Transformers squirt."

This was the last thing he said when a semi swerved out of control and barreled into them, killing both father and daughter upon impact.


	2. Metempsychosis- Tetrastorm

She was cold and alone when she woke up. The teen expected to awaken to the sound of a hospital monitor and that chemical-flower smell of hospital antiseptics. What she did not expect was the smell of trash and feeling slimy, as if she swam in a dirty pond. Her hearing slowly came back to her at a turtle pace, almost as if her body knew that the sudden introduction of sound would cause her to freak out. The sound of water dripping and small animals skittering around reach her ears and then her vision begins to return. A terrified shriek leaves her as she looks upon an unfamiliar body. Short navy blue legs stretch out in front of her, complete with small black heels. The left leg moves with her and a small sob leaves Petra, what happened to her?

Like a newborn foal, Petra stands on her new legs. She almost falls backwards from the sudden imbalance of weight and to keep herself from falling he teen leans forward in a hunch. This still doesn't keep her from falling for she falls eight more times before reaching a small puddle of liquid under a slim beam of light. Petra stares at the puddle apprehensively, if what she could see of her body as foreign her face might be too and that fact scared her. With a deep breath she shoves her body at the puddle, eyes sealed shut in terror.

Slowly, Petra opens her eyes and a cry leaves her. No longer does she have long caramel blonde hair, light peach skin and yellow-brown eyes. Light copper skin that shines slightly in the light adorns her face and her hair is replaced with a tri-color helmet made up of navy blue, black and silver metals. What bothers her the most is that she no longer shares the only connection she had with her father, her eyes. Pupil-less orange eyes that look redder than orange stare back at her in fear.

Petra cries until no more tears come and still she lies there sobbing. After for what seems like an eternity, Petra finally comes to terms with her new body… for the most part. This will always bother her but it will linger in the back of her mind like a phantom.

"I swore I heard a sparkling crying down here." A rough voice says, breaking the monotonous dripping of liquid.

Petra's heart races in newfound terror something's coming towards her and she doesn't know what it is.

"I think you took one too many hits to the helm Horn," another voice comments, getting even closer to her.

The teen quickly crawls into a small nook of trash, shaking in fear now as footsteps get even closer to her hiding spot.

Scratched up black metal feet enter her vision and Petra suppresses a sob.

"Look Horn, there's nothing here. There's on mystery sparkling you've been hearing for the past couple of orns."

Her back starts to hurt her and Petra moves and the sound of metal lightly brushing up on another piece of metal fills the small cavern of trash. All sounds halt and she just about had a heart attack from the fear coursing through her veins. A large ugly metal face fills the entrance to her little nook and Petra screams bloody murder. The face is replaced by a large strange looking hand that grabs her left leg. Petra can feel something moving on her back, accompanied by a tingling feeling as she is dragged out her nook crying and screaming.

"Told you there was a sparkling here Washer." The metal creature holding Petra by her leg says with a grin and then she passes out.

When Petra awakens she is no longer in the small trash cave but a building of some sort; it distantly reminds her of a building in the Middle East with the decaying walls and exposed wires for electricity. The door opens and a large metal creature walks in and her heart rate picks up in fear.

The creature takes notice of her awakened state, "oh, little spark it's alright I'm not going to hurt you."

Petra still shakes in fear as the creature gets closer, her eyes shut as they reach for her. Shock reels through her as they begin to caress her head in a sort of motherly way. Ever so slowly Petra begins to relax at the creature's touch, a warm fuzzy feeling filling her up.

Sonar's EM field picked up on the sudden wave of pure terror once the sparkling awoken. To say she was miffed when Horn and Washer brought her an unconscious sparkling was a very large understatement. Her anger began to rise as she saw the way Horn was holding the sparkling and the sparkling's current state. The sparkling was no bigger than a neon-feline and skinner than laser-insect and Horn was holding it like a lob ball. Sonar took the sickly sparkling from the mech and beat him with the pick-axe resting against the wall. Her red optics roved over every scratch and dent that adorned the sparkling's frame, who would do this to such an innocent being.

The fembot carefully scrubbed the sparkling clean and disinfected every wound she found. When Sonar was finished she couldn't believe her optics, this sparkling belonged to the noble caste. Her processor buzzed for reasons why suck a valued sparkling would be doing in the trash heaps of the lower castes. Her answer was given when the sparkling awoke; bright red-orange optics stared up at her in fear. This sparkling was of mixed energon, their carrier must've been a pleasurebot.

"You poor thing, this isn't right. They shouldn't have thrown you away like a pile of trash." Sonar croons as she caresses the now sleeping sparkling's helm.


	3. Metempsychosis- Tirade

He didn't know what to think when he awoke in a strange elegant room. The last thing Tyler remembered was picking up his daughter from school and a large semi hitting them. Everything else was a blank and it was really bothering him. He rolled over on his side and stretched out like he always does when he first wakes up. He didn't notice the strange sounds his body was making, every quite hiss of hydraulics and light scraping of metal. His eyes open to see a reflection in the mirror on the wall across from his bed. Tyler's mind stalls as he gazes upon the strange metal man lying in his bed. The metal man moves as he moves and something connects in his mind, that's him in the mirror. His head makes a pop noise followed by a light sizzle sound as he falls back on his bed unconscious, the revelation caused him to pass out.

After several trial and error attempts that ended up with him passing out Tyler finally grasped the concept that he was no longer human. His new body was mainly black, gold and baby blue with the occasional bit of neon green coloring. His eyes are a sunset orange color outlined with neon green markings that clustered mainly under his eyes. His skin was a light copper color that felt and looked like metal but was malleable like human skin. He had a sort of helmet where his hair should've been. It was mainly gold around his face with a blue crest that ran from the bridge of his nose up and a black piece of metal that branched up the crest piece above the gold; the rest was a baby blue color.

A strange thought reached his head as he looked at the rest of his body, it looked like one of the old versions of Nightwing's costumes from DC Comics with the mainly black body with a baby blue v-shaped streak across his chest and a pair of golden plats that came up from his back and wrapped around his shoulders and ended at his waist. All in all his new look struck him as regal, as if he were someone important or of high standing.

Tyler spins around to sets his balance when his back begins to tingle and move. He freezes as his eyes catch a pair of elegant looking appendages sprouting from his back. There made up for the same three colors the rest of his body is. Several pieces are suspended in mid-air, only connected to him by a glowing neon green color that looks transparent but in reality is a really thin ad sensitive material. He discovered the high sensitivity of the neon green parts when he poked it with a clawed finger and flinched in pain. The rest of his wings are sensitive but not as sensitive as the neon green parts.

He continued to check himself out in the mirror when a soft chiming noise fills the room. On the table next to his bed is what looks like a high tech tablet. It takes Tyler 20 minutes to figure the thing out. His eyes scan the screen, seeing nothing but gibberish before something clicks in his head and he can suddenly read the glyphs.

 **Good orn Tirade,**

 **The Iacon Academy has received and reviewed your application. We are glad to inform you that we have accepted you as a pupil into the Academy of Science and the Academy of Arts. Your schedule will be sent in one groon.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **WiseGuard**

 **Dean of Students**

Tyler reads the text several times over before his mind catches up to him, he's on Cybertron.

"Well shit." he gasps out as his eyes roam across his body once more this time comprehending what he is.


End file.
